Playing With Fire
by DreamerNightingale
Summary: Thrown in a world where killers are everywhere, and my only safe bet is to get stronger than them, all I can hope is that I don't attract too much attention. Hisoka? Why are you staring at me like that? And what is Feitan even doing? Hisoka/oc Eventual Feitan/oc/Hisoka. Ending may change.
1. Chapter 1

I looked into the mirror that reflected a stranger.

No, I'm not being melodramatic. I literally didn't recognize the face staring back at me. My long, curly brown hair had become a pin straight, periwinkle, choppy short bed head with random locks of hair sticking out. Three locks stuck up like antennas and one above and behind each of my ears. One long lock in my bangs was bound by three beads. My jade hued eyes now sported the color of oxygen deprived blood; such a deep red, it was almost purple. My average face had transformed into something prettier. It wasn't just that, though. I looked like I had been drawn. Like anime. But a certain anime. I couldn't place it.

I turned from the mirror to get ready for the day, and looked at the sprawling city from the window. Things looked familiar, but I couldn't place it yet. I found a purple top where there was a mock turtle neck and there were no sleeves. I shrugged and pulled it over my head and situated the form fitting shirt onto my person, only to find it cut off a few inches below my breasts. I blushed as I realized my tummy was exposed. My shape had changed as well. I had slimmed down over night, but kept my generous bosom and shapely hips. My tummy was taught, and I could feel muscle underneath.

I further inspected my body to find that my arms were slim and feminine but packed with compressed muscles. My legs were toned as well, as if I did a lot of walking.

I felt a bit embarrassed when I found the skirt I was supposed to wear. The thing was a wrap around kind of cloth that bunched up around my hip on one end, exposing the majority of my legs as the fabric got longer as it wrapped around my waist, ending four inches below the knee of the same leg that was mostly exposed from the front. I calmed a bit when I noticed a white pair of pants that went under it. _So I won't look like an exotic dancer of some sort. Good._ I found a pair of blue hightops that zipped up five inches above my ankles. My eye caught sight of a necklace with an eight pointed star that looked more like a sparkle and a wallet stuffed with some form of money. I fastened the necklace around my neck for the pendant to rest just under my collarbones and stuffed the wallet into the only available pocket at my thigh. I checked around for a key of some sort. There was none, but a hotel card lay on the nearest table. I shrugged as I checked the empty room over for anything else that was mine. Nothing. I turned from my barren room and moved to make my way out of the building.

"Ma'am!" The lady behind the reception desk in the lobby waved me over. "Will you be staying another night?" She asked nervously as I eyed her calmly.

"No, I don't think so." I murmured with a very calm face.

"Ah! Okay... Um, then h-h-have a g-good day, miss." She stuttered out.

"You too." I waved back at her with a small smile. I stepped out into the bustling streets, hoping to get through the throngs of people. It was then, that I saw a sign that read **Whale Island**. _Where have I heard that from?_ It was when I saw a spiky haired little boy run by, carrying a large fish of some sort, that everything clicked. I could feel my face contorting into a look of exasperated paranoia. _Does this mean I have to go and get a hunter's license? Am I gonna die? Do I have nen yet, or am I gonna have to wake it up?_ I tried to find some form of energy in my body, but was too panicky to spot anything. _I'll go along with Gon, and beg whatever deity that put me here that I can use something._ I quickly made way to the nearest supply store to purchase provisions and a bag.

* * *

I was holding my stance as the boat rocked back and forth on the stormy waves. I could feel the energy flowing in me. At least I already had my nen unlocked. My energy felt kind of... zingy. Not like electricity exactly, but more like it could start a fire or an explosion. I could feel a predatory grin stretching across my face as the taste of acrid smoke found its way to my tongue, just at the thought. Others were being tossed to and fro with the ship, looking sicker by the moment, but Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were unfazed, mostly, by the chaotic movements. I also managed to stay upright, so I was pretty proud of myself.

Once everything settled, I watched the door to the cabin open and the Captain's head peaked in. I watched him survey who was left, and felt pride in myself as he eyed me in shock as well as the other three.

We were called up to the helm to speak to the captain some time later.

"First, tell me your names." His raspy voice growled out.

"I'm Gon!" The green clad youth waved an arm in the air.

"Hoshiko." I answered quickly.

"I'm Kurapika." The blond boy introduced himself.

"It's Leorio..." The tall youth staed with his bad attitude.

"Why do you want to become Hunters?" The Captain asked in a sort of authoritative manner.

"Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" Leorio pointed an accusing finger at the red nosed seaman.

"Just answer the question." The Captain sounded a bit exasperated.

"My dad is a Hunter." Gon answered, to the Captain's surprise. "I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad wanted to be a Hunter so much."

"Hey, kid!" Leorio growled out.

"I want to see the world. Really see it. I want to see what the world has to offer me. What challenges are there that I'm missing out on." I answered quickly, before Leorio or Kurapika could ruin my chance to speak.

"Oi!" Leorio protested. Gon and I turned to him.

"Huh?" Gon voiced his confusion.

"You're not supposed to answer him." Leorio informed.

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon asked, innocently.

"Not a team player, huh? I don't want to reveal why I'm here." Leorio poked Gon in the forehead.

"I agree with Leorio." Kurapika spoke up.

"Huh?" Leorio turned his attention to the blond. "Hey! Aren't you younger than me? Show some respect!"

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky situations by offering a plausible lie." Kurapika ignored the tall youth.

"Hey! Are you listenig to me?" Leorio shouted, to my growing agitation.

"However, it is quite shameful to rely on deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets." He grabbed at his chest. "That is why I cannot provide an answer."

"Hey, you... Don't ignore me!" Leorio pointed to him while yelling.

"In other words, you refuse to answer my question. Hey, Katsuo." The Captain called to the new looking sailor.

"Aye, Captain." He answered.

"Tell the examination board that we have two more drop outs." The Captain ordered.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked, densely.

"He means, since you won't answer, he'll basically tell the board that you aren't up for the exam." I answered for him. "It would make sense that something like the Hunter exam would have preliminaries."

"That's right. I decide if you pass on from here." The Captain let out a bellow of smoke from his pipe. "So think carefully before you answer my question."

"So he says..." Gon turned to Leorio.

"Should have told us sooner." The tall youth grumbled loudly.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan." Kurapika came forth. "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter so that I can hunt them all down. They are called the Phantom Troupe."

"So you want to become a bounty hunter?" The Captain questioned. "The Phantom Troupe are a clas-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them." He looked into the boys eyes. "You'd be throwing your life away."

"I do not fear death." Kurapika replied, matter-of-factly. "I fear only that my rage will fade over time."

"So, in other words, you want revenge. Does that require that you become a Hunter?" Leorio scoffed.

"That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio." Kurapika shot back without even looking his way.

"Tch! That's Leorio-san to you!" He shouted indignantly.

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms while I leaned back into the wall. Their bickering was getting on my nerves.

"Places accessible only to Hunters... Information otherwise unobtainable... Actions otherwise impossible... There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle." Kurapika continued to Leorio's growing unrest.

"Hey!" The spectacled teen shouted.

"Ne, why do you wanted to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?" Gon asked, effectively cutting off the argument for now.

"Me? I'll make it short. I want money." Leorio shrugged. He began in a loud fashion. "Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!"

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kurapika piped up.

"That's three times now." Leorio spoke calmly, with a new storm brewing in that head of his. "Step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now."

"Take that back, Leorio!" Kurta yelled. Leorio turned back to him as he paused halfway through the door. "Take it back." Kurapika's voice softened in his anger as well.

Leorio stared for a moment. "It's Leorio-san to you." He left without so much as a backward glance after that. Kurapika followed after him.

"Hey, boys! I'm not finished yet!" The Captain called after them.

"Just let them go." Gon spoke.

"Huh?" Uttered the Captain.

"Mito-san once told me, If you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry. It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them handle it themselves." They stared after the two as they kept walking.

"Captain! L-look!" One of the sailors at the helm alerted us. Outside was a water tornado, effectively causing the others to tense.

"If we get caught by that waterspout, the ship will sink." Katsuo almost whimpered.

"Lower the sails now!" The Captain ordered.

"Aye!" Katsuo answered.

"I'll help!" Gon announced.

"Me too." I volunteered with a smirk. "This'll be fun."

"Uh-huh! Come with me!" Katsuo gestured for us to follow.

"I'll take the helm." The Captain pushed aside the sailor at the helm.

"Aye!"

"Full to starboard!" The Captain commanded.

All around us, seamen were pulling at ropes, lowering the sails as fat as they could.

"Hurry!

"The waterspout is going to catch us!"

Meanwhile, Kurapika and Leorio were standing off. I ignored what was going on with them since they were being ridiculous in my opinion.

We continued pulling at ropes, the wind pulling some unfortunates around.

"Katsuo-san!" Gon exclaimed. I looked up to see Katsuo getting swung around by the wind, the only one holding his rope. He was sent flying off the ship when he couldn't hold on any longer.

Both Leorio and Kurapika tried to grab him, but was too slow. Gon ran to attempt to catch him, and I ran to catch that stupid kid. As he jumped and caught his friend, I jumped to grab him while hooking my feet into the rail. Leorio and Kurapika grabbed me by the legs and pulled us in. It looked like Katsuo was out cold.

* * *

"Idiot! If Hoshiko-san hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd be shark bait right now!" Leorio scolded.

"Honestly. How reckless can you be?" Kurapika sighed in exasperation.

"But you did catch us." Gon said. I looked down at the little green clad boy.

"Huh?" They both uttered.

"You both caught us!" Gon reiterated.

"Well, I guess so." Leorio spoke his bemusement while Kurapika just stared quietly.

"Gon!" A voice broke them of their reverie. I watched the exchange, all the while, leaning against the rail.

"Katsuo-san!" Gon greeted.

"Thank you, Gon. You saved my life!" Katsuo gave his thanks.

"I couldn't have done it alone. These three helped save you." Gon gestured to us.

"Huh?" Both looked toward the us as Kurapika and Leorio jolted in confusion.

"Thank you so much!" Katsuo bowed.

"No, you don't need to thank me." Kurapika turned away in discomfort.

"Well... Yeah, I'm glad you're okay." Leorio tried to seem unaffected.

"You're very welcome. Though you don't need to thank me, so long as you're okay." I smiled at the gangly sailor.

"Yeah! So I'll be returning to my station!" Katsuo seemed so happy about that. I turned my attention to the three beore me as he ran off.

Kurapika chuckled at Leorio.

"What?" Leorio grumbled.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. Sorry, Leorio-san." Kurapika apologized.

"W-what's with the sudden change? We sound like strangers... Just call me Leorio... Leorio works." Leorio waved him off in embarrassment. "And I'm sorry." Kurapika seemed taken aback. "I take back everything I said. I was wrong."

"No, it's okay." Kurapika consoled.

A rough laugh interrupted them and we all turned to see Captain laughing his ass off. "I like you guys! Okay! I'll take responsibility for taking your four to the port closest to the exam site."

"Really?" Gon was ecstatic.

"What about your test?" Kurapika asked.

"Like I said, It's my decision to make." He answered gruffly as he turned to look at us from the stairs he was climbing. "And all four of you pass!" He grinned.

"Yay!" Gon exclaimed boisterously. The rest of us just smiled.

 _Hunter exam, here I come._


	2. Chapter 2

We had made port, and I was stretching my legs. I decided that, rather than wait for the other three, I would go on ahead. I didn't want to get too caught up with those three. It would almost certainly put me in the way of people I hoped to never meet. They would kill me as soon as look at me, I was sure.

* * *

"Hey! You're new here, right? I've never seen you before." Tonpa tried to be friendly. At first, I considered just being polite, but the crazier I seemed, the less people would mess with me.

"Get lost." I spoke calmly.

"Eh?" Tonpa was taken aback a bit at my tone. I tilted just right to make light cause my eyes to glow an eerie maroon.

"Get. Lost. Before you're just splatter and grit on the walls." I growled. I released bloodlust, hoping I was doing it right. I must have, because suddenly there was a large berth around me. Tonpa had scurried to some unknown corner of this underground hall. I had no way of knowing I had captured the attention of a certain magician at the time. I stared at my tag, 402. I hoped my Luck hadn't run out just yet. I moved through the throngs of people to try to stay away from any potential dangers named Hisoka and 'Gittarackur'.

"How interesting~!" A voice purred, their breath brushing against the nape of my neck. _Fuck. Me. Please don't let that be who I think it is..._ I turned to see intense, golden eyes staring into mine.

"...Hn." I folded my arms defensively across my chest. "What's interesting?" I mumbled andaverted my eyes.

"You don't seem the type to have such strong bloodlust." He commented. It was so nonchalant, it was like he commented how the sky was blue.

"Looks can be deceiving..." I muttered. He wasn't trying to intimidate at the moment, so I kept my form relaxed. It wouldn't do, to rile him up.

"Hmmm..." His eyes felt like they were burning through to my soul. It was at that moment that someone bumped into my head, causing me to fall into Hisoka, and shoulder checking the magician as he went.

"Owwww..." I rubbed my head. _Asshole._ I leaned around Hisoka to glare at the offender. I glanced up to the killing magician as I felt just the smallest pressure of bloodlust coming from him. "Sorry about that..."

"Hisoka." He introduced himself. "And don't worry about it."

"Mm... Hoshiko." I was still rubbing my head and glaring in the direction of the asshole with ridiculous shoulder pads.

"Just a moment." He turned from me, and in flash, the mans arms were turning into flower petals as he screamed in pain. Hisoka stared down at the man as he was dying. "You really should learn some manners and apologize when you run into someone." He spoke as if the guy on the floor wasn't dying. People immediately looked the other way. I walked up to him, hoping I didn't get killed for this.

"You didn't have to go that far..." I mumbled. "Taking his arms, sure, but I would have cauterized the wounds so he would have to live with it."

"Sounds soft." Hisoka frowned. His hands were on his hips.

"Actually, making someone live with such a handicap is more cruel, I've been told. He would either have to learn to use his feet or teeth to do mundane tasks. Or have to rely on someone to take care of him. Much worse than just dying." I argued lightly with a shrug.

"I suppose so... But this is more satisfying~!" He grinned down at me in his strange way.

"Hmmm... I suppose so." I replied. _Death doesn't feel the same. It's like I just don't care that a life was just ended in front of me... This world is messing with me. Normally I would weep for a lost life, but right now, I'm just disappointed that he didn't burn instead. I'm disappointed that I didn't kill him first._

I rubbed the small bump on the back of my head with mild irritation. "Petals were a nice touch, though." I complimented absently.

He chuckled at my commented as he studied my face while I continued to stare at the corpse. My eyes finally made their way back to his and crimson met gold in a curious deadlock. We stared at one another; me with curiosity, apprehension, and nervousness, and he with amusement, puzzlement, and interest. There was a small predatory gleam in his eyes that I recognized as possessiveness. I had just been added to his list of toys. The heavy weight of dread set in.

And that's when the wall began to move.

* * *

Running. Running, running, running. Endlessly running. I frowned as I continued to run after our proctor. Keeping away from Hisoka was relatively easy, so long as I kept my speed slowed far enough behind him. He didn't bother me after the start of the first phase, so I felt that perhaps he had lost interest in me. I should have known.

The stairs came up pretty quickly in my mind, since I had pretty much put myself on cruise control. I had to hop over the exhausted participants that had fallen out. It wasn't long until I could see the actual light at the end of the tunnel. I didn't speed up, as I could still see flamboyant red hair belonging to the terrifying magician.

I made it out of the tunnel with plenty of time to spare. I noticed Hisoka scanning the crowd for something until his eyes met mine. I could feel the predatory grin down to my bones. It was like I was being swallowed by gold. And though gold could be seen as a warm color, I couldn't help but think of how cold those eyes were. I was reminded of early morning sunlight shining through the frosted window panes at home. Something that should make you feel warm, but instead you only feel frozen.

"So glad to see you made it~" He grinned.

"I didn't doubt you had." I replied. His pleased grin left a shiver running through me. Though it wasn't from fear. _Fuck no. Hisoka will chew you up, spit you out, then put the joker through your heart. You can't be attracted to him. Even if he is hot. FUCK! Where did that come from? Okay, he's sexy. But don't act on it. That is big trouble._

It wasn't long before the monkey thing showed up. I watched the others beginning to doubt our proctor. "Oh, brother." I grumbled. "It's like listening to one of my exes as they try to explain why condoms are missing." I massaged the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. It was quiet pretty quickly. I opened my eyes to see the damned monkey falling to the ground, dead. Cards stuck out of its corpse. I turned to the magician beside me. He was still playing with one of the cards. "Remind me not to cross you in the future..." I muttered quietly in hopes he didn't hear me.

"Where's the fun in that~?" He grinned devilishly at me. I froze.

 _Son of a FUCK!_ I kept my eyes averted from the killing machine and waited to get moving again. I remembered to just stay on the path and I would be fine... Or maybe stay near Hisoka? Tail him? I wasn't the fastest person before, so I had doubts about keeping up with the proctor. Follow Hisoka it was.

* * *

Aaand some guys were being idiots. I was hiding in the tree as they moved to attack Hisoka, only being slaughtered in the blink of an eye. I tried to stay out of sight as Leorio and Kurapika made their presence known. I watched as the two ran in opposite directions, only for Leorio to run back and attempt an attack. It played out just as it had before. Even Gon did the exact same thing. But as he made to walk away with Leorio draped over his shoulder, his golden eyes met mine with a cocky grin.

"Come along, if you are going to follow me." He called back to me. Gon and Kurapika both made confused noises before noticing me jumping from my perch.

"Rotten magician... In all my twenty two years... never have I met such an ass..." I grumbled under my breath.

"Oh! Hoshiko-chan!" Gon said in surprise. I twitched. I turned back with a dark, irritated aura surrounding me, glaring at the little boy.

"What was that?" I spoke in warning. I watched a chill run up the two boys' spine.

"N-nothing!" Gon waved frantically to dismiss his own comment.

"Coming, Hoshi-chan~?" I started in irritated shock at Hisokas voice.

"...Rotten magician." I grumbled as I turned to follow after the deadly man, leavingg the boys to follow.

I kept my distance from him, feeling his bloodlust, though tamed a bit, still very present. It didn't take long for us to get to the clearing, which I was thankful of. As he set the tall youth down, I moved by him, avoiding eye contact as I passed. I felt his amused eyes on me as I moved quickly by.

* * *

*Fourth phase*

I was bored. Sooo bored. I had already taken my tag and the taken out the guy who needed my tag. I was staring up at the sky emotionlessly, arms spread limply. It was the fifth day and the only entertainment I had was cloud watching. _I'm just glad none of the others have found much of an interest in me. Hopefully Hisoka will stop being interested in me by the end of this exam thing. Do I follow the kids some more? Do I just go and find myself a little niche to hide out until the majority of the crazy shit is over? ...I'll 'bump into' the boys at Yorknew. I actually want some of the action. This doesn't bode well for me. I can just feel that something bad will happen._

My mind seemed to vacate my body, because I never noticed time passing by as I laid in the clearing we would be picked up at when the two weeks were up. The only hint that time had passed by was when the lady spoke up over the speaker to tell all the examinees to come back to the starting point. I sat up quickly, causing her to shriek over the intercom, scaring hundreds of birds from their roosts. I ran my hands through the back of my choppy hair, dazedly.

She had me bring my tags forward, marking down seven points for me. One by one, people emerged from the brush, showing their tags.

"Hello, Hoshi-chan~" Hisoka's voice sent chills down my back.

"It's Hoshiko." I grunted while folding my arms across my chest.

He patted my head, making my frown grow a bit. I tried to ignore him as I followed the others

* * *

"Why do you want to be a Hunter, and who would you rather not fight, and who do you have your eyes on?" The chairman asked.

"I want a challenge. Something against the grain of monotony. What better way, than to be a Hunter?" I grinned. "I'd rather not fight 44, 99, 403, 404, and 405. 44 less so than the others. But I'm keeping my eyes on 44. He seems like a loose cannon to me." I answered as honestly as I could. I was quickly dismissed, leaving me to wander the air ship in boredom.

I continued to circle the halls when a card flew past my nose. I turned to see the card stuck in the break between windows. I felt a cold sweat break out on my neck, and my blood pump harder. I turned slowly to see Hisoka smirking at me. "Why don't you come wait with me~?" He 'offered'. It was quite obvious that it was a demand.

"...okay." I conceded. I sat a few feet from him and stared diligently at the wall opposite us. I figured silence would make him lose interest faster.

"What will you do after this?" Hisoka asked.

"Don't know, don't care. So long as it isn't boring." I answered shortly.

"Why don't you stay with me, then~?" His usually lewd voice had an even more lewd quality than before.

"Are you propositioning me?" I turned to face him in incredulity.

"Perhaps~!" He winked at me.

 _Oh. Oh fuck. You are so fucked, girl. Figuratively and literally, most likely. There goes the whole surviving thing._ "Okay." _Wait, what!?_


	3. Chapter 3

So I was to fight Bodoro. I looked over to the other examinees to see how they were faring. They all seemed confused. I was, too. Did this mean I had to stop Killua? Did I let Bodoro die? As the chairman explained the reasoning behind the bracket arrangement.

"Kind of sadistic." I muttered.

"Hm?" They all turned to me.

"The bracket. The ones given most chances are people the others would rather not fight. So basically, the more likeable characters, if they can't beat their opponent, get the snot beat out of them. And because nobody is gonna willingly forfeit, we could be here a while. So the loser may be leaving on a stretcher." I continued to peruse the chart. "Yup. Whoever made this set up has a huge nasty streak."

The other proctors started snickering. "You think so?" The chairman asked nonchalantly.

"Without a doubt." I continued to stare at the board.

We started the fights, and I noted the heavy mood as Gon was being kicked around. Even Hisoka was getting edgy. His nen was held under control, but I knew he was getting ticked. I could see Killua getting riled up. As the fight drug on, I knew he was confused.

"It's a head game." I murmured to the little white haired boy. He jolted at my voice.

"Huh?" He looked up at me in slight panic.

"It has more to do with will power than strength or smarts. That boy is pretty amazing. Everyone can feel it. Completely outmatched in strength, skill, and speed. But he's still not giving up. Who do you think will win?" I smirked down at the boy. The others were listening in o the conversation.

"Hanzo, obviously." Killua looked like he was questioning my intelligence. I sighed.

"You didn't listen. If it were just about strength, I have no doubt Hanzo would win, but this is about strength of will. Does Gon look like he'll give up any time soon?" I gestured to the the fight. "When you look into their eyes, who looks more fed up with this fight?" Killua looked back at the fight and studied the combatants. "Sometimes, strength has nothing to do with a battle. Sometimes all it takes is a little perseverance." The others calmed some as they watched Gon get kicked around. "But that doesn't mean you won't sustain a lot of damage before that."

The fight continued to drag on, and it ended just like in the anime, with Hanzo giving up. I watched the fights move along, watching Hisoka give victory to Kurapika, Hanzo gain victory from the other guy, Hisoka gain victory from Bodoro, Killua give victory to that guy, and it was my turn.

"I'd rather wait until he's up for the battle." I announced. The examiners nodded at my generosity.

"How generous~" Hisoka teased.

"Not really." I murmured.

I tuned out the fight with Killua and his brother, for my own sanity. At least... Until Illumi moved to kill Gon. I was in front of the other three, standing guard. I could see his eyes calculating my strength. "Don't even think about it." I could feel my nen spiking. He turned away, and continued the mind games with his brother.

Killua forfeited.

It was my turn with Bodoro as soon as he was good to go. He still needed a few minutes. I looked to down at Killua.

"It isn't his decision to tell you that. You are Gon's friend." He looked up at me. "Your brother doesn't have friends, so what does he know?" I winked. His eyes were still empty. I knew it was the needle Illumi had planted in him.

"Hoshiko-san, please step up." One of the examiners requested.

"Sure." I stepped out, keeping my eyes on Killua the entire time. As I stood in front of the old martial artist, I kept his aura in my mind. It was as the match began that I moved to try to parry Killua's attack. He only used his other hand to end Bodoro. I glared at the offending appendage as he pulled his blood stained hand from the old man. I looked at the boy with a sense of pity.

"Killua..." I backed away as the chairman announced Killua's disqualification. The boy didn't say a word as he left in a flash.

The others looked at me in confusion as I glared at Illumi. I walked back to my spot rigidly, holding in the destruction I wanted to unleash. I wanted to kill the manipulative needle user. My nen was just barely repressed. I took a steadying breath, attempting not to allow myself to blow these people to kingdom come.

"The rest of you pass." Was all i heard before I moved far enough away that I could lay waste to an entire desert. The sand had melted and became glass, the critters inhabiting the place had been incinerated and scattered to the wind. I quickly made my way back to the place for Orientation. I opened the door as Gon broke Illumi's arm. I sat myself in a seat, and the bean man brought my license to me. I read through the various bullets that showed all the benefits of having the card. I twirled it on my finger, ignoring this whole part, seeing as I remembered it well enough.

* * *

I took my time coming out of the conference room. As I walked out, I noticed Gon and his friends walking off. I turned the other way to see Illumi's retreating back and Hisoka leaning against a pillar with a severely lewd face.

"...Should I leave you alone with your thoughts?" I tilted my head as I observed him. His cold eyes lowered to me.

"This fruit is riper, though..." He murmured. His arms snaked out around my waist and pulled me tight against his firm body. His nose grazed against my neck as he inhaled a shaky breath in his derangement. "You smell divine~!"

The hairs on my arms and the back of neck stood on end. "Thank you. Even if that is a bit creepy."

He chuckled darkly against my skin. "Hmmm... I can't wait to see what you can do~" His teeth grazed my jugular in a violent, erotic manner.

"Perhaps this is a conversation best done away from public scrutiny?" I muttered. I could feel eyes watching us, and it was beginning to annoy me.

He straightened his form to smirk down at me. "You want something more private~?" He teased. I folded my arms under my bust with a frown. His smirk grew.

"I'd prefer people not to see you practically necking me in the halls, to be honest." I replied haughtily. His smirk turned even more devilish and lewd as he bent down to me again. His lips suctioned onto my neck and he held my arms still so I couldn't push him away. The smell of sweets and blood invaded my senses and my mouth watered. The suction on my neck intensified, giving a tug to my core, igniting a spark in my belly. A soft whimper escaped my lips and I let my head drop to his shoulder. A chuckle reverberated into my throat causing a soft growl to emit from me. He pulled away, his devilish grin had a satisfied edge to it.

"Now they've seen me really neck you." He grabbed my wrist and began walking, dragging me along behind him.

 _Cocky son of a bitch!_


End file.
